gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Δ Astray
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Δ Astray (pronounced "Delta Astray") (機動戦士ガンダムSEED C.E.73デルタASTRAY)is a collection of gaiden (side stories) set in the Cosmic Era of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny, and is a follow-up to Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray. It also ties-in with the Original Net Animation side story Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: STARGAZER. Overview Δ Astray will follow a team dispatched from Mars to Earth for an as yet unrevealed purpose. The team is led by Ergnes Brahe, a 16 year old Coordinator. The other characters currently identified are Nahe Herschel, a 19 year old Coordinator, and Diego Lowell, a 16 year old of unspecified genetic type. Lowell came to Earth ahead of the rest of the team, aboard Lowe Guele's ship ReHOME, and thus is likely the previously unidentified Martian who stole the Astray Red Frame late in Destiny Astray. The title mobile suit, the GSF-YAM01 Δ Astray (Delta Astray), utilizes a propulsion system called "Voiture Lumiere", which appears to be similar to the ZGMF-X42S Destiny's "Wings of Light". The Voiture Lumiere is used to capture solar wind with its light particles and convert it into a propelling force, allowing the mobile suit to accelerate indefinitely. After the Δ Astray became heavily damaged, a new suit called the ∇ Astray (Turn Delta Astray) was introduced as the new title suit. Like the Δ Astray, the ∇ Astray utilizes the Voiture Lumiere technology. History Volume 01 Gate.01 Martians Gate.02 Blue Cosmos Gate.03 Freedom Gate.00A Delta Astray Gate.04 Terran Gate.05 Big Battle Volume 02 Gate.06 Damage Gate.07 IDentity Gate.00B Family Gate.08 Destiny Plan Gate.09 Turn Delta Gate.10 Open Delta Characters Mars *'Ergnes Brahe' GSΔA :Coordinator; 16 years old; commander of the Acidalium and pilot of the GSF-YAM01 Δ Astray; highly impulsive; admires PLANT Chairman Gilbert Durandal and favors PLANT in the war despite the neutrality of the Mars colonies. *'Nahe Herschel' GSΔA :Coordinator; 19 years old; second in command of the Acidalium and pilot of the seemingly transformable mobile armor Guardshell. *'Diego Lowell' GSΔA :Coordinator; 16 years old; sent to Earth aboard the ReHOME as an advance scout for Agnes' team; steals Lowe Guele's Astray Red Frame Mars Jacket but later returns the Red Frame; now pilots a mass production Astray refitted with the Mars Jacket equipment. *'Setona Winters' GSDA/GSΔA :Coordinator; 13-year-old girl (15 in CE 73) who helps Jess Rabble like an assistant, does all the chores and specializes in culinary arts; she is cheerful but also mysterious. She idolizes Lacus Clyne and has a necklace that is very similar to the one wore by Prayer Reverie. Setona is later revealed to be a Martian colonist and the older sister of Ergnes Brahe. However, as she traveled to Earth in suspended animation for several years, she is now younger than her brother. In late CE 73, she pilots the Turn Δ Astray to her brother's ship Acidalium, possibly to replace his crippled GSF-YAM01 Δ Astray. ZAFT *'Isaac Mau' GSΔA :Coordinator; member of Yzak Joule's mobile suit team; temporarily assigned by Chairman Durandal as an observer aboard the Martian ship Acidalium; pilots a TMF/A-802W2 Kerberos BuCUE Hound. Orb Having joined with the Alliance Orb has to comply with the Alliance and organizes a squad of pilots to attack the Martians, under the command of Phantom Pain pilot Sven Cal Payang from the Phantom Pain unit. The Orb pilots use the Phantom Pain GAT-01A2R Slaughter Dagger, each equipped with a different back unit called a "Striker Pack". *'Waid Rabby Nagada' :Codename: Jaguar 1; :Striker Pack: P202QX I.W.S.P :A reckless pilot, who one day wishes to win the heart of Cagalli Yula Athha through his achievements in battle. He tried to dispose of Vanfeltd by not working together, but Vanfeldt survived. He wanted to make the others weaken Ergnes so that he could do the finishing strike. Yet as he feigned to have to resupply his energy, Gard who was in charge of the supplying was attacked and neutralized by Isaac Mau. So Waid returned to the battle with Ergnes, but Sven's flightpack was destroyed by the Martian. Thus he took automatic control of Waid's Dagger and took his I.W.S.P pack, which sent Waid crashing into the ocean without the ability to fly. *'Vanfelt Ria Lindsay' :Codename: Panther 2; :Striker Pack: AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker :A pilot who wants to progress in the lower noble families of Orb, and tries to do it through his achievements in battle. As he and the others are sent out to eliminate the Martians Vanfeldt cuts in the battle before Waid, but is ultimately betrayed by him when he orders them to do a "pincer attack". As Waid leaves the battle, Vanfeldt is left alone with Ergnes shooting him down leaving a scar across Vanfeldt's face. *'Sars Sehm Ilia' :Codename: Leopard 3; :Striker Pack: AQM/E-X03 Launcher Striker :A rather calm, but not so sure of herself pilot. She stays close to Gard and starts bombarding the Martian ship, Acidalium through the battle but Isaac Mau attacks them, resulting in Sars having to escape from her Dagger Mobile Suit. *'Hoskin Gira Sakato' :Codename: Cougar 4; :Striker Pack: AQM/E-X02 Sword Striker :An analytic pilot who takes no interest in superstition, but only in real facts. As a surprise move he anchors the Acidalium to the seafloor and climbs on board. He is confronted by Nahe in the Guarshell, believing his Dagger is far supperior to a "Mobile Armor" he is soon overwhelmed. As the Guardshell is in fact a transformable "Mobile Suit", and incapacitates Hoskin & his "Dagger". *'Gard Dell Hokuha' :Codename: Tiger 5; :Striker Pack: P204QX Lightning Striker :A very protective pilot, he tries to keep his teammates safe, especially Sars. Yet as he and Sars starts bombarding the "Acidalium" in the battle outside of Orb, they are attacked by Isaac Mau. Both Mobile Suits are soon incapacitated by the ZAFT unit, and in his last words he tells Sars to run. Earth Alliance *'Dana Snip' :Natural; 22 years old; pilot of the GAT-X207SR Nero Blitz and a member of Phantom Pain. *'Emilio Bloderick' :Natural; 20 years old; pilot of the GAT-303AA Rosso Aegis and a member of Phantom Pain. Mobile Suits Mars Mobile Weapons *GSF-YAM01 Δ Astray *GSF-YAM02 Guardshell *GSW-M02 Mars Tank *MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame *MMF-JG73L Turn Δ Vehicles and Support Units *Acidalium Earth Alliance Mobile Weapons *GAT-01A1 Dagger *GAT-01A2R Slaughter Dagger *GAT-02L2 Dagger L **GAT-02L2+AQM/E-M11 Doppelhorn Dagger L *GAT-X1022 Blu Duel *GAT-X103AP Verde Buster *GAT-X105E Strike E **GAT-X105E+AQM/E-M1 Strike E IWSP **GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir *GAT-X207SR Nero Blitz *GAT-X303AA Rosso Aegis *GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam Vehicles and Support Units Nelson class (refit) ZAFT Mobile Weapons *TMF/A-802W2 Kerberos BuCUE Hound *ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior **ZGMF-1000 Kerberos ZAKU Warrior **ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior **ZGMF-1000/M Blaze ZAKU Warrior *ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom **ZGMF-1001/K Slash ZAKU Phantom **ZGMF-1001/M Blaze ZAKU Phantom DSSD (Deep Space Survey and Development Organization) Mobile Weapons *MWF-JG71 Raysta Orb Union Mobile Weapons *GAT-01A2R Slaughter Dagger **GAT-01A2R+AQM/E-X02 Sword Slaughter Dagger **GAT-01A2R+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Slaughter Dagger **GAT-01A2R+P202QX Slaughter Dagger IWSP **GAT-01A2R+P204QX Lightning Slaughter Dagger *MBF-M1 M1 Astray **MBF-M1+EF-24R M1 Astray Shrike *MVF-M11C Murasame *MBF-P01-Re2AMATU Astray Gold Frame Amatu Mina Custom Vehicles and Support Units *Takemikazuchi Three Ships Alliance Mobile Weapons *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam Junk Guild Mobile Weapons *MWF-JG73 Civilian Astray JG Custom Gallery 200611000123.jpg 200703000230.jpg ksey.gif top2_main.jpg images446699.jpeg 1543067785lu9.jpg 11698213850891xr8qr3.jpg comic16cb2.jpg External links * 機動戦士ガンダムSEED C.E.73 DELTA ASTRAY Official Site. * Artist Koichi Tokita's blog: Initial announcement * Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Δ ASTRAY on MAHQ * Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Δ ASTRAY on Wikipedia Category:Cosmic Era Category:Series Category:Manga